Structure and function of DNA-unwinding proteins (gene 32-proteins) of bacteriophage T4. We found that partial proteolysis of gene 32- protein yielded a molecule which is more potent in melting DNA than the original indigested molecule. This partial proteolysis also produced protein species which had weaker affinity to single stranded DNA than the undigested molecule. The relationship between the 32 protein structure and its derivatives will be further examined as will their varying degrees of function. Electron microscopic studies of DNA-protein complex. Structures of complexes between DNA and T4-proteins which are related to DNA replication and recombination will be studied by 1) reconstructing such complexes in vitro from purified components and 2) by isolating in vivo complexes from cells.